Terrador D. Bellator
Backstory Terrador Dolor Bellator lived a normal life of a happy kid. This was until the age of six when he unleashed his dormant Geomancing capabilities. This phenomenon occurred during a frivolous game of tag with his father. As the young badger-mole reached an arm out to tag him he fell flat on his face. His father accompanied his son who had tears and dirt in his face. The tears soon vanished and his body began shaking. His mother approached Quake worried about her son. Quake, remembering a similar event that happened to him when he was young, shielded him and Gaia in a dome of rock seconds before Terrador let out a scream followed by bright light that consumed the place. As the light subsided, Terrador found himself on an island in the middle of a massive crater, petrified by his own feat. Quake and Gaia realized their son has unlocked his hidden power. They then made a mutual agreement to train their son, from martial arts to staff wielding and more importantly the Geokinesis. They kept their history of the Geomancing clan they were formerly a part of in the dark. They soon found their son was powerful, far exceeding their expectations. By the age of nine he had the potential to surpass his own parents. However, being at such a young age, he feared his own great power and left it concealed. Things were going great for him until at the age of twelve while the family was asleep deep in the night Terrador awoke to his father telling him these group of assassins came to collect the bounty that was placed on them. He also told him they captured his mother and was attempting to use her as bait to lure him into a trap. A noise went off; his father demanded that he get as far away as he can. Quake handed him the family heirloom, Baculum Petram and Terrador fled with many unanswered questions, worried and terrified for his parents but knew this would be best for him. He ran and ran until he found himself alone deep in the mountain side. He thought the worst for his parents but they raised him strong and knew if anything bad happened they did it for him. Even if they did sacrifice themselves it would not be in vain. Terrador survived by making shelter out of the earth around him, using his Geokinesis to hunt for food and even found bodies of water to drink from. Five years has passed since he has seen his parents or any signs of civilization. Terrador has gone under self-training and even unlocked the inner potential he possessed as a child in hopes of avenging his fallen parents, who he knew well enough were either dead or being held hostage. Abilities Geokinesis: Terrador is able to manipulate earth and rock, in all its various forms. His Geokinesis isn't his only asset. He typically combines his power with his skill in the martial arts and his slight super strength. Terrador also has exceptional endurance and must undergo a great deal of damage to go down for the count. Moveset (1) Basic rock movement: The most common attack involves levitating nearby pieces of earth of numerous sizes and propelling them at foes with punching or kicking motions. (2) Tremor: By slamming a fist or a foot on the ground he creates small tremors that throw any enemies off-balance within a ten yard radius. This same process can be used to sculpt a landmass or to slice large chunks of rock clean off a surface to create avalanches or rockfalls. He can also make very narrow tremors for precise attacks. (3) Earth smash: Terrador can easily destroy rocks and boulders with punches and kicks or sometimes even a head butt. This can either be his super strength smashing through the rock, or his Geokinetic energies forming the rocks into small pieces. (4) Geo launch: While Terrador likes being rooted to the ground he can quickly move rock beneath him and launch himself several tens of feet into the air, whether to catch airborne opponents or to travel faster. (5) Geo Spear: Utilizing his earth surroundings, Terrador forms a spear shaped projectile he can launch at incredible speeds. He can create up to five at a time and launch them separately, or all at once. (6) Rock hanging: Terrador also possesses limited magnetic capabilities, allowing him to grasp vertical surfaces and cling unsupported to earthen structures. He can also maneuver about in a crawling motion. This takes massive amounts of concentration and can also be extremely dangerous to attempt in a high area if low on energy. All four markings must be in contact with whatever he is attempting to climb. The crawling is even more risky considering only three of the markings are in contact at all times, so if he were to do so, his movements must be quick. (7) Earth compression: It is possible for Terrador to compress large chunks of rock into smaller, denser chunks, or to compress several smaller chunks into one big piece of rock. (8) Quicksand: A variation of Earth compression. Terrador turns the ground to quicksand to immobilize an enemy, or catapults into the air and softens the earth to ensure a safe landing. He can also perform the reverse of this, compacting sand together to create harder projectiles or a firmer grip on the ground. (9) Geo wall: Creating a wall slightly taller than himself, he can protect himself against projectiles, although a very powerful projectile or many weaker ones will go right through the wall. He can also hurl the wall at an opponent for quicker retaliation. (10) Rock filtering: If Terrador comes across a muddy puddle; he can separate the earth and water particles. Although the end result leaves him little earth to use and even then it is usually damp and almost useless. (11) Dust cloud: By shaking the ground back and forth, Terrador can create dust clouds of various sizes to provide cover. (12) Compressed rock bullets: Utilizing a fairly sized boulder, Terrador can unleash shrapnel-like fragments with great speed, in a machine gun-like fashion. (13) Rock Armor: Terrador takes the earth around him and molds it to fit his body, always leaving his eyes uncovered, creating something similar to armor, increasing his offence and defense in turn for some mobility until it wears off. (14) Rock Gauntlet: This much less advanced version of Rock Armor which only covers either one or both arms. The technique is useful in that it grants some level of the protection of Rock Armor but allows the rest of the body to remain flexible. He can also turn the rocks into tentacle-shaped sand which he can further use as a deadly whip-like weapon. (15) Geo Control: If Terrador manages to cover his opponent with rock, not only would they be most likely restrained due to the weight, but he can manipulate the rocks and control their movements for a short time. (16) Rock Doppelganger: This attack has two different purposes, one offensive and one defensive. Terrador can form a rock replica of himself within seconds that seems to be him donning the Rock Armor, only the uncovered eyes are solid rock, creating a “Rock Decoy”. If preformed swift enough, foes will place all attention away from him, allowing him to capitalize the situation. This is the defensive quality. He can further utilize that as a “Rock Clone” and control it into attacking enemies with a melee assault out of sheer concentration, or just propel it at foes, obviously being the offensive trait. Only one can be formed at a time and each doppelganger lasts just four seconds before crumbling to dust. (17) Remote Geomancing: If Terrador is suspended from the ground, but is aware that there is earth somewhere near, he can focus his energies and manipulate that earth out of his physical reach out of pure focus. (18) Earth tracking: Terrador contains partial tracking capabilities. By placing a palm on the ground, he sends out a small Geokinetic shockwave that can sense any hidden enemies within a five yard radius. (19) Meditation: Something used to regain lost energy, specifically his Geokinesis. He sits in a meditative position, erases all thoughts and spiritually bonds himself with the earth around him that literally lends Terrador its power. This is performed by small glowing orbs of green energy that surface from the ground within a ten yard radius. These orbs circle around him momentarily until they are brought onto him. Upon contact, a green aura will pulsate around Terrador for a split second. This is mainly used after a battle as a form of recuperation. The process itself is rather slow, taking several hours and possibly numerous sessions to reach full strength. (20) Earth wave: Being somewhat sluggish on his feet Terrador can create a wave of earth that he rides on to use as his means of transportation. The wave itself hovers just above the ground and is slightly wider than his arm span. The only two downsides are this takes a lot of energy to produce, plus intense concentration; even the slightest distraction can cause him to lose control. He can also force a wave of earth outwards as an extremely powerful offensive attack. Weapons Baculum Petram His current weapon which is a very unique staff that he always keeps strapped diagonally to his back. This is an ancient weapon and was passed down from many generations and is composed of a very rare and indestructible rock. Even the best of Geomancers cannot bend or shape it in any way and only a Geomancer can wield it. The staff is roughly four and a half feet in length and is fairly thick for how light it is. It is dark brown in color with a smooth texture and when Terrador places his hands in it, a green glow envelopes it. He has exceptional skill wielding it and can even control it remotely for a short time. Since his Geokinetic energies are focused on wielding the staff, he cannot bring out any of the aforementioned attacks. Trainig staff Before he wielded the mighty Baculum Petram, he used this simple wooden training staff to harness his skills. Geo Boost A form where Terrador unleashes his true inner potential. A green aura pulsing with energy surrounds him and through this aura, a glowing green outline can be seen around him that gets more and more visible as the form runs out. He gains a slight muscular increase, his dreadlocks seem to float, the spikes on his knuckles triple in length and his Geokinesis is greatly increased for a short time. He gains the ability to wield his staff and bring out his Geokinesis simultaneously. With his greater power and stronger connection to the earth, Terrador can move hill-sized statues at will. Some of his attacks are doubled. For example, Geo Spear becomes Geo Lance increasing in speed and power by two and also doubles the amount he can create. These can also be unleashed with a swing of his staff, seemingly from nowhere. Defensive attacks such as Geo Wall and Rock Armor/Gauntlet double in durability. Tremor becomes Fissure and triples in range plus deals little damage in addition. Fissure can also he performed by slamming his staff onto the ground. Geo Control can be used for a larger amount of time. Rock hanging only requires two markings, preferably either hand or feet markings instead of all four and is easier to maintain, plus he can walk or run instead if crawl. Using Earth Wave allows him to reach a top speed of 225 mph and is also easier to maintain. Rock Doppelganger quadruples in both the number of decoys he can have at once and the amount of time they survive, meaning he can spawn up to four decoys or clones that can survive up to 16 seconds. His Earth Compression alters heavily, changing to Powered Compression. To initiate this variation, Terrador must gather boulder-sized rocks and simultaneously compress each fragment into smaller, denser and harder rocks, essentially keeping the rocks under pressure for more volatile attacks if needed. Lastly, the rocks are directed to orbit around him until they are put to use. His strength, agility and endurance are increased to a lesser extent, but are still fairly noticeable. Using any of the aforementioned moves, or using his Geokinesis in general shortens the amount of time. The only two downsides are he cannot replenish lost energy while in the form and once the time runs out he is basically powerless. This is a rare form, only being pushed far beyond his limits; either physically or emotionally, will trigger this spontaneous transformation. Geo Blast This devastating move is unlocked through Geo Boost. Using an identical method of Rock Armor by melding earth to his body, or using the rocks from the Powered Compression to do so, he uses the remainder of Geo Boost in addition to a majority of power beyond that to unleash it in all directions with intense speed. This is done by curling his body into a fetal position while he seems to levitate just above the ground, then outstretching his limbs and shouting the words “Geo Blast.” His eyes also become a solid green in the process. As the earth leaves his body it is formed into shrapnel-like fragments that can penetrate through nearly anything. Moreover, he unleashes an unspeakable earthquake that demolishes anything within an astounding fifty yard radius. However, after this attack is performed, his power is completely drained. It would take weeks of excessive meditation to reach full power again and is only used as a last resort. Geo Burst This is the shortened of Geo Boost. In a troubled situation that involves his Geokinesis such as building an oversized wall or attempting to move a mass of earth beyond his abilities, Terrador will activate what seems like a three second Geo Boost to place all his power into it. The end result leaves his just as powerless as he is after Geo Boost. Personality Terrador is stern and unmovable like the element he controls. Just like the earth he is rooted to his duty and is proud, persistent and enduring. He has a habit of acting distant and non-caring for others. This however are just trust issues as a result of his troubled past and he would ultimately lend a helping hand to those in need. Furthermore, he is very paranoid and will act on anything that moves. Despite this, in the face of danger he remains vigilant and goes about his action cautiously. He has a slight thirst for battle and strongly disapproves death. Terrador is also very protective of the earth, acting downright rude to those who mistreat it and sometimes even hostile. He is a very loyal ally to have and is also an honest badger-mole; well he wouldn't be so successful with lying in the first place. All in all Terrador is laid-back and down-to-earth and once this badger-mole trusts someone, he will bestow that individual unbelievable kindness. Strengths There is a three month period of time where Terrador's power makes a noticeable increase. These are the months of spring, March, April and May, the time when several living things on the Earth are reborn. Weaknesses Terrador is moderately aquaphobic and the water also hinders his powers. He is also quite acrophobic, although it is not as severe as the previous phobia. If he remains too far from the ground for prolonged amounts of time, he will begin to feel lightheaded and it strips him of his power just as the aquaphobia does. Terrador is at his strongest when his feet are in direct contact with the ground, enabling him to transfer his kinetic energies into his power for fast and powerful moves, so if one were to immobilize his legs, his options would be limited. Since he could overcome this weakness by bringing the other parts of his body in contact with the earth, the danger level of this weakness could be debated. If a direct strike were to occur on the center of his hand or feet marking, his body would be briefly enveloped in green sparks, causing his Geokinesis to be disabled for a prolonged period of time. Not much of a weakness, but more of a hindrance; if the temperature is too hot, or too cold, his mind can feel a bit hazy. Another weakness is his tendency to overexert himself. Unless he finishes an enemy quickly before doing so leaves him vulnerable. If Terrador gains the upper hand in a battle, he has a habit of gaining a cocky demeanor, ultimately making flippant decisions. Combat style Hand-to-hand While in combat, Terrador acts very decisive, always listening and waiting for the proper time to strike. In other words, he generally endures his enemies' attacks until the right opportunity to counterattack reveals itself, then strike with unyielding force. He maintains a distinct balance between offensive and defensive capabilities to overwhelm opponents. His preferred fighting style is Hung Gar, which utilizes heavily rooted stances plus strong kicks and punches that evoke the mass and power of earth. He has also trained his body to be both unmovable as rock, and flexible like sand. Furthermore, he boasts surprising agility for how much power his strikes hold. Staff With his staff, there are many techniques involve slashing, swinging, and stabbing with the staff. Others involve using the staff as a pole vault or prop for hand to hand strikes. He can also threaten the opponent by twirling the staff at high speeds. Once the opponent is off guard, he may begin to use the momentum of the spins to strike. The length of it allows a multitude of long range attacks and accordingly, he is most effective at a distance. However if an opponent does manage to get very close to him, he does have tools to employ; the most effective of these are his fast horizontal strikes. Many of his more powerful attack strings are vertical hits that can be sidestepped if anticipated. Although linear, these powerful attacks he possesses are relatively fast and deal great damage. He has a diverse array of low attacks, some slow and heavily damaging, some fast and hard to react to. Mentally Mentally, he never backs down no matter the situation. He fights until victory or defeat and any variation of the two, including death. He acknowledges the foolishness of this mindset, but he was trained this way by his parents and he sticks with it. Power source The people of the Saxum clan believed they were a physical personification of the spirit of the earth, thus granting them its power. As such, Terrador inherited this power and belief from his parents. His connection to the earth is his main power source and as mentioned above, the markings on his hands and feet are the key to controlling his power. His lack of gloves and shoes strengthens the connection as well. He shares a give and take relationship with the earth. The earth lends him its power, which he takes to utilize for his own intentions and if possible, he places any earth he used back into to ground, his way of returning the power and therefore beginning a continuous cycle. Death Upon Terrador’s death, his body would literally turn to virtually indestructible rock. Soon after, his green markings leave his petrified body and form a glowing sphere of energy that hovers above him. Since this is the embodiment of his power, it expands heavily and creates a formidable and harmless explosion of green energy. This returns his Geokinetic energies back to the earth. Trivia *His original name was Geo the echidna. *All of his names are derived from latin words that are relevent to his abilities. Terra meaning "earth" the element he controls, Dolor meaning "hybrid" the type of species he is and Bellator meanining "warrior" I guess is how you would describe his fighting prowess. *Also his staff, Baculum Petram, which translates into "Staff of rock" in latin. *His parent's Saxum clan is Latin for "rock *The name "Terrador" actually comes from a character from the Legend of Spyro series. Terrador was a Dragon Guardian and master of the Earth element. External links http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6763165/1/Vengence_of_a_Geomancer (WARNING: Contains strong language and mild violence.) Write the text of your article here!